


A family parody

by Derpblueboi



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Parodys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpblueboi/pseuds/Derpblueboi
Summary: What happens when me and my friend get together and they have a request and I fulfill it at 4 am
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel/Other(s)
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770346
Kudos: 2





	A family parody

It was a normal day for the family of six. Wilford was sitting on the couch, laughing at a small stupid show while Bim cooked for everyone. Dark was outside, reading while Google was in a chair, waiting to kill Bim and some of the others. 

“Wilford.” King mumbled as he walked downstairs as he looked away. I want to go outside.” He mumbled as he looked out the window, his brown eyes lighting up as he saw some squirrels. “Go ask Bim.” Wilford told him. The king nodded and ran towards the kitchen. “Biiim!” He called out.

Google groaned as he heard the other male. “I am going to kill you.” He warned the other as Bim looked at King. “Yes?” He asked. “Peanut butter?” He asked. Bim sighed and shook his head as he handed him the peanut butter. “Yay!” King yelled out as he ran outside. 

Google groaned more. “Bim I swear to god I will kill you too.” He hissed. Bim grinned. “What was that?” He asked, walking over. Google glared at him. “Is someone fussy?” He asked. “I swear I will!” He hissed more, angry at him. Bim brought over some mashed potatoes. He grabbed a spoon as he scooped some on to the spoon.

Google’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare.” He warned as he saw Bim nearing the spoon near his mouth. Google looked at it before he groaned and opened his mouth to eat it, grumbling while he did so. Bim pulled the spoon back and set it in the bowl as he handed it to Google. He huffed as Dark walked in. “Let me guess, Bim?” He asked the other. The android nodded as he glared at Bim from his seat. 

Dark shook his head. “Bim!” Host cried out as he hit a wall. “I need your help..I can’t find my brush.” He said as he whined. “Well, let’s go find it.” Bim said, putting his hand on Host’s back as they went upstairs. Google watched before he looked at Dark. “Help me off this chair.” He said as he crossed his arms. 

Dark rolled his eyes and helped Google up. Just then Wilford came in for some beer. “Isn’t that your 10th bottle?” Dark asked. “Yeah fat man.” Google hissed under his breath at Wilford. Wilford nodded. “So?” He asked as Dark shook his head. “Nothing, well I thought you should probably stop there.” He mumbled.

Wilford brushed him off. “I’ll be fine. Hey little man.” He cooed as he picked up Google. “No stop not now!” He yelled out as he thrashed in the pink haired male’s arms. Wilford only held him close as he walked with him to the living room. 

Google was not happy with this at all. King soon came in with scratches. “Jesus King, what happened?” Dark asked. “The squirrels didn’t want to be my friends..” He whined as he looked at his arms. 

Earlier King was trying to feed the squirrels. “Come on, don’t you want to be friends?” He asked them, trying to lean up to grab one. It soon jumped onto him as the others threw acorns at them. “Ahh!” King cried out. “I just want to be friends!” He yelled out before he crawled away.

Dark shook his head as he looked at King. “Just go get patched up. He told the male. Google glared at Wilford as he stayed still, nearly falling asleep in his arms as Wilford watched TV again. 

Bim soon came back downstairs with Host. Host frowning. “Wilford..did you touch my brush?” He asked as he crossed his arms. “Oh the bright pink one? I always use it to brush my chest hair.” Wilford said, smiling. Host’s eyebrows raised before he paled, running to the bathroom. 

Bim sighed. “Wilford, you have your own brush for that.” He said softly as Wilford shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.” He mumbled. “It does matter, it’s his brush!” Bim said, raising his voice a little. “Now..now don’t fight.” Dark said, trying to diffuse the situation. 

Bim groaned. “I’m gonna finish dinner.” He grumbled. Google was now passed out in Wilford’s arms as he snored. Wilford was now passed out by that time. Dark shook his head as he went to go help Bim with cooking.


End file.
